Races
When a new player joins Elysium, they must choose a race for their character. This race forms the basis of their role-play character, and also grants the player with special abilities to use throught the Minecraft world. A member can change their race at any time, using the command: "/race", and then selecting the relevant egg for their chosen race. Normal Races... Human "Humans are intelligent beings with a good ability to adapt to their surroundings. They tend to learn things faster than other races. They also bring culture to wherever they go." Mage "Otherwise known as Druids, Mages were once Humans that gained the use of magic. Holding the power to heal and walk on water, Mages make formidable opponents." Dwarf "A short build, but are naturally amazing builders. With the skill to repair items and steel hard determination they are always ready to work!" Dwarfs are those who are more building and support oriented. Using their abilities such as stonevision to mine easier, and helping allies by repairing their items. The Dwarven Spells are more Passive, having only two combat oriented attacks such as groundspikes and bash. In dire situations the dwarves can make use of the wall spell, to evade enemy opposition. In RP, you have to notice that the dwarves aren't as tall as everyone else, but still remain to hold there own due to the stature they naturally have. '''Dwarf Spells: '''Bash, Groundspikes, Anvil, bind, build, dowse, farm, food, forget, help, leap, lightwalk, list, prayer, repair, stonevision, unbind, wall. Vampire "Children of the night as said to turn into bats on whim, and can even raise the dead. They can /c blink to their destinations and heal their wounds. Partial to the taste of blood." Werewolf "Half-human half-wolf, with the ability to transferom between each form. Deadly killers under a full moon, with gian /c leap-ing power and a deathly /c roar." Undead "Denied their eternal passage, they must continue walking amongst the living, int he form of spirits and bodies given motion again. Wielding powerful dark magic, but weak to all things holy." Orc "Known for their brute strength, they make for tough opponents. They have the ability to scare and /c cripple their enemies." Orc Lore coming soon: http://elysiumrp.wikia.com/wiki/Orc_Lore Neko "Half-human half-cat, with the ability to transform between each form (with /dis ocelot). Can /c leap long distances and are very fast runners." Wood Elf "Preferring to live in forests, Wood Elves surround themselves with nature. They are skilled at farming, healing, and using poison. Deadly with a bow." Dark Elf "Leaving the forests for the mountains, Dark Elves practice their black magic in secrecy. With the ability to inflict blindness, poison enemies and even shapeshift into skeletons." Vampire.png|A male Vampire Vampire 2.png|A female Vampire Human.png|A male and female Human DarkElf.png|A Dark Elf Wood Elf.png|A group of wood elves Custom Races Donators have the additional option to select a custom race title, which is simply a visual override of the race-name. Custom race names do not provide additional spells (additional spells must be purchased through the donation store ). To have the custom race name implemented, the member should contact an administrator with their preferred race-name, after spending at least 5.00 GBP in the donation shop . Fortunately for our free-to-play community, the player dose not have to donate in order to role-play their desired race. There is also a section of the forums which can be used to substantiate a player's chosen race. Here we will start forming a list of community-created races *Xiverlings (contact Exit2008 for details) * Category:Plugins Category:Roleplay Category:Races Category:Elyisum Lore